marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alien Costume Saga Part 2
This is the eighth episode of the first season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *Spider-Man *J. Jonah Jameson *Curt Connors *Uncle Ben (flashback only) Antagonists: *Kingpin *Alistair Smythe *Shocker (first appearance) *Venom Others: *John Jameson Plot While swinging through the city, Spider-Man is being chased by people who want J. Jonah Jameson's million dollar reward while giving in to the rage of the black suit. One of the attackers uses a sonic weapon on the hero, which seriously affects the black suit. At the Daily Bugle, Jameson and Eddie Brock are discussing Brock's incriminating photos of Spider-Man stealing the Promethium X when the hero arrives and threatens the pair before being chased out by security. Elsewhere, Kingpin and Alistair Smythe demonstrate the Promethium X to some potential buyers, showing its potential for an explosive. Spider-Man arrives at ESU where he has Dr. Curt Connors examine a part of the black suit. After running some tests Dr. Connors reveals that the suit is a symbiote, a living organism which feeds off the host body and eventually replaces it. Dr. Connors warns Spider-Man to get the suit off but the hero leaves, stating that he has some things to take care of first. Jameson visits his son, John Jameson in hospital who reveals that Rhino was the one who stole the Promethium X. Jameson fires Brock again for lying to him and then issues out a retraction of the million dollar reward for Spider-Man. Kingpin and Alistair watch the report and they make a plan so that the robbery doesn't come back to them. Spider-Man goes to Brock's apartment and finds the photo reel proving that Rhino committed the crimes. Once he does, he overhears Brock being threatened by Shocker and goes outside to confront the villain. Shocker buries the hero under a pile of rubble and leaves, thinking Spider-Man defeated. However, Spider-Man soon escapes and follows Shocker back to Alistair's lab. After a brief struggle, Spider-Man leaves with the Promethium X. While Spider-Man examines the Promethium X himself, Kingpin chastises Alistair and Shocker for letting Spider-Man get away with the substance. In response, Shocker kidnaps John Jameson and tells Jonah that he has them. Jameson then issues out a broadcast pleading for Spider-Man's help. The two meet up with Brock tailing them, hoping to find a good story. Spider-Man, Jameson and Brock arrive at a church where they hand over the Promethium X and Alistair hands over John. Jameson and John leave before Shocker attacks Spider-Man. Brock watches as the two fight in the church. Brock goes to attack Spider-Man but is scared off by Shocker who still has business with him. Shocker races to the top of the church bell tower where Spider-Man, fully giving in to the symbiote's rage, almost crushes the villain. Brock arrives and attacks the two but Spider-Man webs him up and leaves him hanging from the bell towers trap door. Spider-Man almost drops Shocker from the bell tower but thinks back to his Uncle Ben and realizes that he is going too far. Instead, the symbiote pushes Shocker over the edge but Spider-Man webs him up before he reaches the ground. Deciding that he needs to get rid of the suit, Spider-Man tries to remove it when the bells sounds, weakening the symbiote. Remembering the sonic weapon from earlier on, Spider-Man uses the sonic vibrations from the church bell to remove the symbiote. Peter gets the symbiote off him, which then slides down a crack and covers the webbed up Brock. Kingpin and Alistair go to demonstrate the Promethium X again but find that its explosive capabilities have transpired, showing us what Spider-Man found when he examined it. Back at the bell tower, the symbiote bonds with Brock, who manages to break free and promises to get Spider-Man. Crew *Director: Bob Richardson *Writers: John Semper, Brynne Stephens *Producers: Avi Arad, Stan Lee *Cast: **Christopher Daniel Barnes: Spider-Man **Ed Asner: J. Jonah Jameson **Joseph Campanella: Curt Connors **Roscoe Lee Browne: Kingpin **Maxwell Caulfield: Alistair Smythe **Jim Cummings: Shocker **Hank Azaria: Venom **Michael Horton: John Jameson Notes *Previous Episode: The Alien Costume Saga Part 1 *Next Episode: The Alien Costume Saga Part 3 *This episode first aired on May 6th, 1995